Doppelgangland
by Lady-Kiri
Summary: America has a feeling something is wrong. He may be right as England and him soon find out that they have visitors.


**So instead of working on 'According to Plan' and 'Teleported', I wrote this quick thing. But I couldn't help it, my Tumblr dash is filled with Hetalia P2 pictures. It just keeps giving me crazy ideas.**

**Hetalia is not mine. I own nothing here, I do this not for profit, but for fun. **

* * *

><p>England looked up to watch America fumble around with his cup. The American had been acting weird since his arrival. He kept looking around, almost like he was expecting Russia to jump from behind a bush and attack him.<p>

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" England finally yelled when he couldn't handle it anymore. America not expecting to get yelled at jumped back, causing the chair to tumble backwards. America was quick enough to move away, saving himself from what would have been a painful fall. "You are acting weird boy."

"I'm just fine, I just need to sleep." England watched as America almost ran towards his room. He didn't believe America. He hated when England called him boy. But he hadn't even reacted. Probably hadn't even heard England. Maybe he would check on the lad.

He decided to wait for a bit first. Maybe America would chose to talk to him. Or at least it would give the American time to relax. He had looked nervous. Thinking about it, Canada probably had talked to his brother before America had traveled to England.

England stood up and walked towards the fun, dialing Canada's number. The phone rang four times before it went to voice mail. That was weird, Canada always answered. He kept his cell phone close no matter where he was. He tried dialing again, this time there was an answer.

"England?" England sighted in relief after hearing the Canadian's voice. "What's wrong?"

England remembered why he had called in the first place. "Sorry, yes. I wanted to ask if you talked to America? He has been acting weird." The phone line went silent for a moment, before there was a soft chuckle.

"I'm sure he's fine, sorry but I have to go." Before England could protest the line went dead. Canada had sounded strange there. The Canadian always worried about his brother, even when it came to little things. Maybe he was overreacting. But there was something wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was going to find out.

England turned around, that's when he heard something crash. England was sure it came from the second floor, where America's room was. Without a second thought England was running up the stairs. A voice in the back of his head kept repeating to him that something was indeed wrong. He didn't stop running until he finally made it to America's room.

America was nervous. He wasn't sure why. But since he'd gotten up he felt nervous. It was almost like during the years of the Cold War. He'd felt distrusting of even his own citizens. Believing everyone and anyone could be a Commie spy. But he doubted commies had anything with his current nervousness. He couldn't explain it.

He had promised to meet England. He wasn't exactly feeling up for it. But maybe spending time away with a fellow country would help him.

But once he was in England, in the Englishman's home. He only felt worse. He was jumpy at times and he couldn't stop inspecting every corner. It had been a while since he'd watched a horror film so he couldn't even blame it on that. Not that he was afraid after watching horror films. He was just worried about everyone else and what ghosts could do to them.

At one point England yelled at him. America's already jumpy mind only made it worse. His face quickly heated up. He was acting like a child. Soon enough he left England behind and went to his room.

He tried lying on the bed. But every little noise caught his attention. He heard movement in the floor below, then England's voice. America felt bad for making England worry. He wanted to go downstairs and tell him he was fine. But before he could do just that, someone grabbed both his rams. America was ready to yell, but a third hand was placed over his mouth.

He heard a soft chuckle right beside his ear. America wasn't sure what was happening. But there was no way he would let two strangers hold him down like that. Pulling all of his strength together he tried pushing whoever was holding him down off.

But they were strong. That meant they couldn't be human. But then America was one of the strongest countries physically. The only people who could match his strength were Russia, Germany and maybe Canada. Neither Canada nor Germany would lower themselves to such a dirty trick. That only left Russia.

Someone moved closer to his ear and began to kiss just below. The mouth was soft but cold. America tried to hold back, not a moan but a shiver. The lips were replaced by teeth. America was sure that whoever was doing it was getting ready to bite down, hard.

America tried to move his legs. But in the dark he couldn't see where he was standing. They didn't hit Russia, but they hit and pushed something else off the bed. It crashed loudly against the floor. There was a muffled curse. The hand on his mouth was removed, but those holding his arms stayed.

His mouth now free America began to scream. Cursing Russia with everything he had. America couldn't hear England calling him over his loud voice. But then then England finally managed to kick the door open, he wasn't expecting to find what he found inside America's room.

Someone was holding America down. But it wasn't Russia. Indeed it was America himself. England began to shake seen the other country. He probably wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the fact they've met before. The hair was darker, brown. The eyes were also brown, a darker shade than the hair.

England was working on a spell. It would give him the power to travel freely between dimensions. It had only worked once and only for a few minutes. He'd landed on a similar world to their own. But that world was corrupted by wars and destruction. England had found very little. He'd landed in the middle of a ruined city and they had been there.

He had only recognized Canada, but then he'd called for America and that had been the one to answer. Those eyes, England had looked into those eyes and he'd been afraid. He'd seen darkness like nothing he'd witnessed before. Not even during Russia's worst days.

The spell then brought him back. After that moment England stopped working on it. He'd hoped to see other words. Words were things would be different. But he'd hoped for the better. Not to find a place where America's eyes looked like that.

Now those same eyes were staring back at him. The other America was smiling, England could see sharp teeth. That's when someone giggled. England's eyes drifted from the other America. Now finally realizing they were not alone. Standing to the other side of the bed was not Canada, but another England.

The eyes were one of the most notable differences. They were blue, there was the same instability in those eyes that there was in the other America. The hair was a lighter shade of blonde and was slicked back. He wore it in the same way Germany did, but there were some strands out of place. His skin was also even paler than England's, like he hadn't gone outside in years.

"Hello." The voice was softer. But England was sure if he spoke louder it would be the same as his own.

America, who after the door had opened, went silent kept looking at the others in the room. He had been prepared to yell and beat the crap out of Russia. But it wasn't Russia in the room. It wasn't Russia at all.

The pone holding him down turned to look at America. America thought to himself that he looked slightly familiar. The skin was darker against America's own, still tanned one. "Now are you gonna play with us?"

"Let him go!" England called. He stepped closer inside the room, his eyes never leaving the other three. He didn't know what these people were capable off. But he was sure murder was one of the. They were wrong, there was something twisted about them.

The other England chuckled. "How mean, I love sharing my toys." He walked around the bed towards the other America. "Maybe we should have waited."

There was a silent exchange between the two of them before the other America began to laugh. Hearing that laughed made England's blood run cold. The moment the other America moved back, America jumped from the bed. He glared at the two others in the same way he had looked at Russia. "Who the hell are you?"

The others exchanged amused looks. "We are here, we are coming, we are you." Laughter filled the room once more. America moved forward ready to attack them. But England stepped before the boy. He held America back. England turned to look at the other two.

"How did you arrive here?" There was no answer. But there was a blast, one that sent England and America tumbling back. Their backs hit the wall. By the time they were able to recover and the smoke was gone, the other two were gone.

England had a bad feeling. He exchanged a look of concern with America. Then he remembered something else. "I we need to go to Canada." America started at England in confusion before his eyes opened wide. "I think we need to warn everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>The physical looks are a mix of the Nyotalia P2 pics I've seen (I think they are the official ones) and the male versions running around (I think there are no official male ones out yet). The name of the fic comes from the Buffy episode 'Doppelgangland'. I've wanted to do something similar to that episode with Hetalia from sometime. I originally wanted to have Nyotalia included also. But no time, I wanted something short before going back to the stuff <em>I should be writing.<em> **


End file.
